Her Brooklyn Boys
by Niamh Cunningham
Summary: While on their mission, Miller's squad find out about Virginia's crush for a handsome soldier form Brooklyn - and no, it is NOT Reiben. So who is this Brooklyn Boy and what has he got that Reiben hasn't? Hmmmm well for starts: super powers. Just a quick OC oneshot I thought of when watching two of my favourite films ever. Enjoy!


**Saving Private Ryan/Captain America**

**Her Brooklyn Boys**

1944: The group continued walking through the fields, exhausted and starving. Tension between Richard and Virginia were still high since their first quarrel. Long story short: Virginia joined the army posing as a man, joined Miller's squad, Reiben didn't like it, Virginia didn't like him annnnnddd it all kicked off from there. The strong hatred for each other was plainly obvious for everyone. They knew what a complete dick Reiben could be and they certainly became aware of what Virginia was capable of a few hours ago when her fist violently locked with Reiben's jaw - much to their entertainment - leaving a rather large and rather obvious graze that he would not keep prodding at.  
Since then nothing had happened. No action, no arguments; nothing. It was rather boring but they had a mission and it was their duty to see it done.  
After walking in silence, Reiben decided to shatter it, "Sooo, guys, anyone waiting for us back home? Any special women?"  
This caused Virginia to roll her eyes. Of course Reiben would bring up the subject of women. No one answered, causing Reiben to push on, "Wade?"  
Wade looked up from the ground at hearing his name and thought for a moment, "nahhhh. No one other than my Ma."  
A slight smile flickered across Wade's face as he thought of home.  
Reiben sniggered but stopped when Virginia glared at him frustratedly. However, this still did not stop him from wanting answers. "What about you Jackson?"  
Jackson glanced at Virginia before smiling and answering, "same as Irwin over there. No one except my mother...and my baby sisters of course. Can't wait to get back home to them."  
Virginia smiled at the adoration in Jackson's voice. It was nice that someone still had hope that they would get out of this mess and back home to their loved ones.  
Reiben broke it again, "don't you want a woman? You know, someone to keep you occupied when you're feeling bored or warm you up when you're getting cold."  
Virginia could hear the smirk in his voice. She knew he was trying to get at her and it was working. Of course, she didn't want to show it. Hell no. But she couldn't help but mutter under her breath, "disgusting."  
Reiben grinned. He'd got her, "pardon, princess?"  
Bring it on. "I said you are disgusting" she said a little louder.  
"Oh? And why is that, Sweetheart?"  
"Women are not just pieces of meat that you can use and then throw out in the trash the next day."  
"Lemme guess," he raised the pitch of his voice, mocking her, "women are people too. They have feelings. They need to be cared for." He sniggered.  
"Yes actually" she fought back.  
"So you are more of a long-relationship kinda gal. Don't like one-nighters then, huh?" He asked.  
Virginia scoffed.  
"Ohhhh waittt...you wouldn't know would you."  
He didn't.  
"VIRGIN-ia...right?"  
Oh he did.  
"Well how about when this is over I take you back to New York and I can change that, yeah? Would you like that?"  
Repulsive. Virginia ignored him, despite the burning desire to jump him and rip his heart out.  
Wade, however, told him to 'back off' for her, which she was very grateful for. Reiben just scowled at him and continued - refusing to give up.  
"So you don't have a woman waiting for you back home then, Virginia?" He smirked.  
That was it. How dare he! What a dickhead! A self-absorbed, perverted, cock-sucking dickhead!  
Virginia quickly halted and spun around to face the bastard. Before she could advance on him Jackson and Wade grabbed her by the shoulders. She bared her teeth at him and almost snarled but gave in, shaking her comrades' grip off her and continuing forward after her captain.  
"Damn. Someone's time of the month?" Would he ever shut up? Without turning she raised a certain finger to him which he howled at, "ooooh...it obviously is!"  
After another short and extremely tense silence he ruined it...again.  
"So what kind of man do you go for then, Virgin? If you refuse me then who could possibly take your fancy?" God sake.  
The men waited for her to speak - some cringing at what could come and others desperate for some sassy comeback that this woman was so talented at.  
After a minute she spoke, "well how about someone like a REAL soldier who is tall, toned, blue eyed and blonde? Yeah that would be nice."  
Mellish wolf-whistled, "so you have the hots for Jackson?"  
Jackson's face heated but he tried his best to hide it.  
"No" she said, allowing Jackson to let out a breath of relief that was also made of a little disappointment, "although don't get me wrong, Jackson - you are a lovely guy. And you would look good in the stars and stripes. But no. I was talking about the Captain."  
The squad exchanged surprised looks before staring at her, "Captain Miller?!" Even Miller looked surprised.  
Virginia laughed at their stupidity, "oh god no, no offence Sir. I was talking about Steve Rodgers."  
She turned to the men but only to be welcomed by blank expressions. She sighed, "I was referring to Captain America."  
The men all got it now and some made noises of understanding.  
"So you like arrogant womanisers? Remind me again why you are refusing Reiben," Mellish asked.  
"Captain America is a gentleman. Nothing like the piece of shit back there" she gestured to Reiben who held his hands up in mock surrender. "He is kind, helpful" she lowered her voice "extremely hot!" She smirked "Everything a woman wants in a partner."  
The men listened very closely whilst taking in everything she was telling them.  
"I still don't see what he has that I don't" Reiben asked.  
"Hmmmm lemme think...maybeeee super powers? Fame? Actually attractive?" She sarcastically bit back.  
Everyone other than Reiben sniggered or smirked at her. Reiben didn't reply.  
"What's the matter, baby? Jealous" she pouted.  
He scoffed but didn't reply.  
"I met him once, over in London back in '41 when I was enlisting. He was gorgeous. Damn. He was heavenly." Horvath cleared his throat and she continued with her story, "He helped get me into the army. Thank him for my presence, boys. You wouldn't have the pleasure of me otherwise."  
"But what makes him so special?" Upham asked in his innocent tone.  
"Well, he started of as nothing more than a weak, sickly and small man who should never have been enlisted in the first place-" she explained before being rudely cut off by Horvath.  
"Bit like you then, Upham" he joked as the others laughed. Upham's face turned a dark shade of red.  
Virginia let out a frustrated sigh, "anyway as I was saying, he shouldn't have been enlisted but a professor saw his potential and helped him into the army. The professor then did some tests and turned him into the super soldier he is today. He is a hero."  
"He is a fucking laboratory experiment."  
"Shut up, Reiben" Virginia demanded.  
"You know, I think Captain America is who we need right now" Wade stated.  
"Yeah! He is the best soldier the world has to offer and he is American - so why is he not over here fighting alongside us?" Jackson asked.  
Virginia answered him, "he probably has his own mission to be getting on with. Although if he did join us I wouldn't complain."  
Reiben rolled his eyes at her, "he is a self-absorbed bastard who thinks he owns the world and can do whatever the fuck he-"  
"Remind you of anyone?" Virginia cut him off.  
The soldiers all laughed as Reiben continued, "as I was saying, he is probably rolling in money and women right now. Lucky sod. He doesn't give a shit about what is happening in the real non-fame world. It's not fair. Why should he get the women? He doesn't deserve your fancy, Princess" he directed this to Virginia, "you'd be better off with someone like me."  
Virginia laughed, "is that jealousy I hear, Richard?"  
"No."  
"You sure?" Wade asked, also smirking.  
"Yes!" Reiben answered, obviously irritated.  
Wade and Virginia continued to laugh together before Jackson spoke, "so why can't they give us some of that stuff they gave him. Make us all super strong and super fast or whatever."  
"Well you wouldn't need it would you Jackson? With your super sniper skills" Virginia smiled at him which he returned and she took it as a 'thank you'.  
"You do know he is from Brooklyn, right?" Reiben exclaimed.  
"So are you saying that all Brooklyn boys are 'self-absorbed bastards who think they own the world' Virginia returned.  
"Shut up, Virgin."  
"Ooooooh definitely jealousy" she laughed.  
They walked for a little more before they found a clearing in the woods.  
"Right, we can rest here for a few hours before we need to keep moving. Get some sleep. Reiben, you are on watch" Miller ordered.

Virginia and the men removed their bags and weapons and settled for the night. Jackson fell asleep first soon followed by Mellish and Wade. The Captain and Horvath had walked of somewhere whilst talking, leaving Reiben on watch and Virginia sitting alone by the small fire they created.  
"Soooo, you being serious when you said you would choose that Super bastard over me?" Reiben approached Virginia.  
She looked up at him, rolled her eyes and scoffed, "of course! Who the hell wouldn't?"  
Reiben, although uninvited, sat next to her by the fire, "you haven't even met the guy."  
"No but I have met you and trust me, I will take up any other offer" she looked to him but he turned away. He seemed...hurt?!  
"You ok?" She asked. This wasn't like him. Surely he would bite back or something.  
He sighed, "no. Not really."  
"What's wrong?" She frowned. He was starting to scare her he was being so out of character.  
"I just...I want to be like him."  
"Who?"  
"The Captain."  
"Miller?"  
"No. America." He replied.  
Virginia was confused, "why?"  
"Why the fuck do you think?"  
"Money? Women?" He shook his head at every suggestion, "Then why?"  
He hesitated before answering, as if he didn't want to say but needed to tell someone, "I want to be a hero."  
His eyes clouded over with tears that were fighting to break through. She wanted to help him and comfort him...wait...Virginia was extremely confused by him and also her. Why was she so desperate to help him and willing to talk to him? She tried anyway, "you ARE a hero. Not many others would travel thousands of miles across a foreign land in the middle of war to rescue a guy he has never even met."  
Reiben looked at her then, the tears beginning to retreat, "that's not a hero. A hero is someone who has super strength and speed. Someone who saves millions of lives on a daily basis. Someone who has the respect and love of the whole of America and other places. A hero is someone like Captain America. Not me."  
Virginia would have laughed if she didn't feel so (strangely) sorry for him, "you don't need superpowers to be a hero."  
"Yes you do."  
"No. No you don't. You know my definition of a hero?" He shook his head "Richard Reiben." Whatever she was saying was working - no matter how strange it was that she was saying them.  
"I don't understand."  
"A person who is admired for heir bravery and courage. A person who is willing to sacrifice their own life for one man. A person like you." She smiled. He returned the gesture and grabbed the hand which she had earlier comfortingly placed on his shoulder.  
"Thank you" he said graciously. He stared at her and looked into her blue eyes. He lifted her hand to his lips and gently placed a soft kiss to her knuckles, never breaking eye contact. She would have shivered if she was not already freezing in the harsh French midnight breeze. She did blush though. That's was new.  
"Promise me something" Reiben said once he removed his lips from her hand.  
"What?"  
"When this is over and we go home, you will be there waiting for me."  
"Wash woah woah, I am not that kind of girl and you should know that!" Virginia snapped.  
He laughed, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you should stay with me for a while, keep me company. Would you do that for me?"  
She grinned and nodded, "of course."  
"Good" he said whilst standing up. Virginia followed. He went to walk away but turned around whilst smirking, "buttt if we get there and you change your mind we could always - you know?"  
She raised her eyebrows, "we could what? Fondue?"  
The look of confusion on Reiben's face was priceless! He really didn't know anything about Captain America did he? Virginia laughed at him, "doesn't matter. Goodnight, Richard."  
She turned and walked back over to her pack as Reiben called back his goodnights before he returned to his watch duty. She lay down and covered herself with her jacket.

She closed her eyes and slept, dreaming of two soldiers born and raised in New York City. One a Captain and the other a Hero.

Her Brooklyn Boys.


End file.
